Sex Hat
by CSIfan8686
Summary: This is my 30th fic. Dedicated to GSR fans around the world. Something special and 100% Smutty and fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI, but I wish I did.**

**SQUEEEEE...This is my 30th fic. My freakin' 30th. Thanks to everyone who follows my stories. I love you all.**

**This idea came to light after some interesting conversations with ****gsrbritfan**** and ****ILoveJorja.**** We were trying to figure out what each hat, either Grissom or Sara's, meant. We decided that Grissom's straw hat means sex because whenever we see him wearing it, he's always in a flirty scene with Sara, e.g. episodes Way to Go and One to Go. I'm sure you can guess what happens between them when they're alone next…**

**Also, the other week, I watched 'Goodbye Grissom', a season 9 DVD extra. William Petersen was talking about Grissom's relationship with Sara, he said (and I quote) "She is his heart. She is the heart of Grissom." Well…when I heard him say that, I burst into tears. I had to pause the DVD for a while so I could compose myself. I think it's the most romantic line I've ever heard and I had to add a similar line into this fic somewhere. **

**Enjoy!**

**Sex Hat**

"This isn't happening." mumbles Sara. "I'll kill him."

It's 1pm, Sara should have been at home, in bed with her husband, as she was supposed to have today and tonight off. However, they had both been called to a crime scene, a breaking and entering, in a wealthy neighbourhood. To say that Sara is annoyed is an understatement. She's fuming, completely livid and she's surprised that nobody has commented on the smoke coming from her ears.

_(Earlier that morning)_

After a quiet shift, last night, their shift ended on time and Sara was looking forward to spending some quality time, preferably in bed, with Gil. They arrived home around 8am, they ate together, showered together and made love, twice, before falling asleep.

Sara awoke with a start about ninety minutes later, flustered and highly aroused. She often wakes up aroused and ready for him, but this is something else. Her eyes travelled up the toned, perfect, body beside her to rest up on her sleeping husbands face, his salt and pepper speckled beard and his mouth; his beautiful, magical mouth which can work miracles on her body. She allowed her eyes to close for a second, as a new wave of heat flared between her legs. She's never woken up so turned on and she'd never needed him so badly.

She couldn't help herself as she lightly trailed her fingers over his naked body. She caressed his face, his stomach and his chest until a sensual, guttural groan rumbled though him and he woke up, smiling. Sara kissed his chest and positioned herself above him as she continued to caress him. She slowly moved her face down towards his and kissed him softly, yet filled with desperation.

He kissed her back, loving his wake up call, as his hands, which held her face, started to trail down her neck and settling on her shoulders. He stopped at her breasts and rubbed his thumb over her hardening nipples until she moaned his name. Then he moved his hands to her waist to pull her down on to him. She was about to completely sheath him inside her when her phone rang. She knew that she had to answer it and she whimpered as she removed herself from Gil's grasp.

Sara answered the phone with growl, startling Ecklie, who then practically begged them to go in to work for a few hours. She argued that she and Gil were due some time off, but there was nobody else to work the scene. Cath and Ray were seeing to a dead body out in the desert, Nick was working a major fraud case at a casino and Greg was at an attempted murder somewhere across town.

"Fine." she barked down the phone and then hung up, before looking at Gil. "Do you think we can still..." she trailed off, her eyes twinkled with need and desire.

Gil laughed.

"Errr...I don't think so." he smiled apologetically.

"But..." she cried, close to tears. "Fine."

She jumped up, making sure to brush against Gil's hardness as she moved. If she had to spend the day painfully aroused, then so should he and she smiled coyly when he grew even more at her touch.

He growled and reached out for her, missing her as she fled to the bathroom.

At the crime scene, Sara quickly went through the house, whilst waiting for Gil to arrive, finding that only the living-room looked to be disturbed. Sara got to work photographing the scene and then she went out to her Denali to grab some evidence bags, just in time to witness Gil pull to a stop and step from his vehicle.

_(Present time)_

Her mouth drops open.

"This isn't happening." she mumbles again.

She can't believe what he's wearing, black trousers, grey shirt, CSI vest and one of his hats. But it's not just any hat, it's the hat. The straw hat. The straw hat which she has appropriately renamed 'Sex Hat'. Sara used to hate him wearing one of these hats, that was until she realised that whenever he wore it... a hot and steamy, manic sex session wasn't too far away. Hence the name, 'Sex Hat'.

Her mouth drops open as he steps towards her and she feels heat soar between her legs. She gulps back the cry of desperation which is about to escape her lips and she takes a deep calming breath.

She clears her throat as he moves closer and she sees him smiling like an idiot.

"W...what are you...why are you wearing a...a hat?" she stammers.

She's no longer angry, now she's turned on. Her heart skips a beat as her stomach decides to do somersaults, making her feel nauseous. She can honestly say that she's never felt so horny at a crime scene.

Gil smiles.

"It's a very hot day today, honey." he replies calmly, emphasising the word 'hot'.

He knows what she's thinking and he can tell, by the way she's squirming and fidgeting, that she's highly aroused. Just like him.

"You're...you're wearing that on purpose." she spits.

She's trying her hardest to keep her cool and not jump him and make love to him right there in the drive way, but she's failing miserably.

"Wearing what?" he asks innocently.

Sara tries to give him an evil glare, however the blush she can feel rising over her face tells her otherwise.

"Oh, you mean my straw hat?" he smiles. "I thought you didn't like these hats?"

"I...I don't." she squeaks.

She's visibly shaking with excitement now and a smile is curving the corner of her mouth.

"I'd take it off, but like I said, it's just too hot. Sorry dear." he says.

Sara licks her lips and stares at him again. She's about to speak when she sees the only cop on scene walk around to the front of the house, interrupting their moment.

Sara feels as though she might cry.

Gil smiles again and asks, "Okay, what have have got?"

Sara quickly explains the situation and walks away.

"Don't you dare come near me." she snarls, a hint of laughter in her voice. "You can process the outside."

Gil smiles, knowing that his plan to torture Sara is working. She aroused him before work, so now he's arousing her at work.

"Thank you, hat." he whispers, and pats the brim of it as Sara walks away.

Sara is struggling to concentrate on work and Gil isn't helping as he walks past the window every few minutes. The warmth between her legs is spreading and she's starting to feel uncomfortable and self conscious.

She carries on working, the best she can, as her mind wanders back to one, very good, day a few weeks ago.

_They both had the night off work and they were in the garden, enjoying the evening sun. Sara was laying on the lounge chair, with a science magazine in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, whilst Gil watered the garden with the hose pipe. He was wearing black slacks, a half open shirt and one of his straw hats. Sara was chatting away, disagreeing with the article she was reading, when he turned the hose on her, only for a second. She squealed and was about to jump up when Gil suddenly appeared beside her._

"_I'm sorry, honey. I couldn't resist." he whispered._

_Sara allowed her eyes to wander over his face and down his body. _

_His chest, from what she could see, was glistening with perspiration and Sara licked her lips as a sudden wave of desperation washed over her. She dropped the magazine and carefully set her glass on the floor, her fingers found their way through his before pulling him down next to her._

"_I love you." she smiled. _

_His heart decided to do a little dance in his chest. Although she tells him every day that she loves him, hearing those three words still send shockwaves through him._

"_I love you, too." he replied, with a whole hearted grin._

_He leaned into her and kissed her softly, tenderly, until she moaned with satisfaction._

_Sara started to unbutton his shirt, allowing her fingers to occasionally dance across his smooth chest. She lifted her eyes, to look into her husbands, and she was met by the same burning passion she was feeling for him._

_Gil lifted his hand to her cheek, causing a purring noise to escape her lips, and she leaned into his touch._

_She shifted her position so that she was kneeling beside him and she pushed against his shoulders, making him lay back on the lounge chair. _

_His fingers delicately made their way under her vest top to caress her hips and stomach and he felt goosebumps arise, on her silken skin, in the wake of his fingers. _

_Sara pushed the shirt from his shoulders and moved her mouth to his chest. Her kisses and nibbles caused a rumble deep inside him and she smiled as it escaped his mouth in the form of her name. _

_Again she repositioned herself so that she was astride him and her feet were touching the floor either side of him. A smiled curved her lips when she realised that he wasn't going to end their make-out session. She couldn't believe it, they were in their back garden and he was allowing her to carry on seducing him. Although the garden is private and closed in they could still be caught in the act, either by sounds they made or if one of their nosey neighbours looked out of an upstairs window._

_No words were spoken as they lay, half naked, touching and caressing eachother._

_Their tongues thrashed against eachother as she slowly trailed her fingers down his chest, over his abdomen and further south. She unbuttoned his trousers and slid her hand in and when she took him in her hand he quickly rose to attention._

"_Saraaaa..." he mumbled._

_Helpless groans rumbled through him and jolts of electricity surged throughout his body as her hand worked him…tortured him._

_She smiled as he thrust into her hand and she licked her lips when she felt his warmth. Slowly she stood up and removed her shorts before straddling him and pulling his pants down a little._

_Gil was lost. He knew that it was wrong to let this happen in their back garden but…he couldn't stop it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her body was calling out to him, begging him to touch it…taste it._

_She kissed and licked up his body until she found his mouth. She couldn't get enough of his mouth; the taste, the heat, the feel. Just thinking about the wonderful things it can do to her is enough to make her climax._

_He slowly moved her panties to the side and rubbed his sex against her entrance, before he lifted her hips and gently brought her down onto him. _

_She held still for a moment, to allow her walls to adjust to the welcome intrusion._

_He groaned at the feel of her surrounding him and he looked into her eyes to make sure that she was ready for movement. The fire in her eyes told him that she was more than ready. _

"_Ahh…" she cried, as he started to thrust up into her._

_Sara was now sitting upright, swivelling her hips hard against his as she rocked her body back and forth. She dug her fingers in to Gil's shoulders, her knuckles turning white with her death grip. _

_Their bodies moved in motion together, each of Gil's thrusts was met by a matching movement from his wife. _

_His groans were getting louder as he inched closer to climax. _

_Sara captured his mouth with hers, allowing their tongues to thrash happily against each other, as she quickened her pace, urging Gil to thrust faster._

_He knew what she wanted, so he replied by holding tightly to her hips, to keep her in place, and thrust harder into her._

"_Ahh…" she panted against his lips. "I'm…close…"_

_He moved one hand from her hip down to her centre and applied the right amount of blissful pressure to her clit._

"_Oh, Gil…" she cried._

"_Come for me, Sara." he begged and he rubbed her a little harder, making her cry out._

"_Mmm…" she moaned._

_With one more hard, deep, thrust, her walls tightened and she gave herself to her husband. She knew she was moaning loudly and the risk of being heard by their neighbours was growing, but she didn't care, this feeling was too good to keep quiet about. _

_Sara's explosion set Gil off with his. He could see stars in front of him but he refused to close his eyes; he refused to take his eyes off the beauty who was riding him. _

_The look across her face, as his orgasm re-ignited hers, was priceless. A look of desire, need and surprise had taken over her features, making him ache with love for her. _

"_Sara, Sara." he groaned. "My Sara…"_

"_Ohh…" she whimpered, her eyes wide._

_Sara pressed his fingers firmer against her sex and her head rolled back in pleasure. She cried out as her body started to shut down and she collapsed down onto her husband's chest, panting as if she's just run a marathon. _

_Once Gil had emptied himself into Sara, he allowed his hips to sink down onto the lounge chair, gently pulling out of her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and waited for their 'high' to end._

_After a few minutes, he could still feel Sara shaking and panting. He simultaneously started to kiss her head and stroke her hair, in order to calm her down._

_He's unsure of how long they lay in silence, but eventually Sara lifted her head._

"_Hi." she whispered._

"_Hi." he replied, with a smile across his face._

"_That was…I was…wow."_

"_Yeah…" he laughed. "I think I like you being on top, you should be on top more often." _

_Sara was about to reply something sarcastic, when she realised he was right. She's almost never on top when they make love, it's always Gil taking care of her. _

"_Why did you let me? Outside too?" she asked, a cheeky grin spread wide across her face. _

"_Because I couldn't resist you. You know I find it hard to say 'No' to you." he smiled._

_Sara kissed him and pushed herself up off his chest, smiling seductively. She straightened her panties and pulled Gil up, then lead him into the house._

_They managed to make it through the back door before they began to tug at each others clothes, or what was left of their clothes. Their mouths crushed together, in a heated and passionate kiss, as their hands roamed, caressed and pleasured. _

_Sara had just realised that Gil was still wearing his hideous straw hat and she tried to remove it._

"_Leave it on." he groaned, as he captured her hand. "It's my lucky hat…"_

_All Sara could manage was a throaty growl in reply. _

_He knew they wouldn't make it to the bedroom, so he pushed her backwards towards the kitchen table and lifted her onto it._

_This time, he made love to her. It was slow; painfully slow, deep and beautiful. He caressed her body, taking in every inch of milky skin, revelling in the feel of her and wondering how he'd ever managed to live without this in his past. _

_Sara couldn't control herself throughout her climax. Her body trembled uncontrollably and her arms fell from around his neck as multiple waves of ecstasy rolled through her. _

_Gil was close, but this was all about Sara, he wouldn't let himself go until he knew she was ready to feel him again. _

_She was in heaven, she didn't even blink when she kicked the crystal fruit bowl to the floor and she didn't care that it had shattered into thousands of pieces. She was writhing about wildly on the kitchen table, speaking, or more like moaning, unfathomable phrases, and although he couldn't make out most of what she was saying, he heard the words 'I love you' loud and clear. _

"_You're the love of my life, Sara. I love you more than words could ever express." he whispered against her cheek._

_He could see the tears which had sprung to her eyes, and he kissed her, so passionately and so tenderly, that he felt the breath leave her body._

_He thrust into her slowly, once more, before she arched up into him. She tightened around him again and exploded over him, making him lose all control. _

_Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his mouth back to hers. She could feel his heat surging through her and sending red hot tingle right through to her very core. She was numb, she could feel him inside her but she was numb, lost in him, lost in his touch and lost in his ocean blue eyes, which were trained on hers. _

"_Gil…Ahh…" she cried, as her 'come down' started. "Giiilll…"_

_He placed a soft kiss to her throat and pulled out of her, causing Sara to whimper at the loss of contact. He placed both feet down onto the cool tiled floor, careful not to stand on any of the shattered crystal, and pulled Sara into a sitting position. He could feel that she was too weak to move, so he lifted her arms around his neck and he held her close to him. Her head was resting against his shoulder, and every few seconds she would place a kiss to his neck, followed by a satisfactory moan, from both him and her. It was at that moment that she noticed that his straw hat was still in place on top of his head, unmoved by their manic love making, and it was in that moment that she decided that she loved his straw hat, that was when, and how, the hat was christened as 'Sex Hat'. _

"Sara? Sara, are you okay?" comes Gil's voice.

Sara jumps and squeals, startled out of her day dream. She has to blink and shake her head a few times to get her eyes and mind to focus on her surroundings.

"Gil? Oh...err...I'm good, really good." she smiles. "I'm really good..."

She trails off as his hat becomes the focus of her eyes. The deep dirty gold colour now looking very attractive.

"Nice daydream?" he asks, a seductive grin across his face.

Sara's breathing is becoming ragged and she can feel her face flushing bright pink.

"The best kind." she whispers.

He moves his eyes down her body, stopping just below the waist band of her trousers. He knows that she's aroused, and he knows what she's just been dreaming about.

"I've just had a call from Brass." states Gil. " Apparently this case has been solved."

"What?" growls Sara.

"Paul Hunter, the owner of the house, has been made bankrupt. He trashed the house to claim on insurance."

"What?" barks Sara, again. "You're telling me that after working here for hours, when we're supposed to be off, that this was a hoax and that we could've continued with out... morning plans?"

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Lets go then."

Out at the car, after putting her kit in the trunk, Sara slams it shut and spins around, bumping straight in to Gil.

"Whoa...slow down." he smiles.

"I want to go home." she whines, before smiling. "I want to get you home."

He smiles and cups her face in his hands. Softly he touches her lips with his thumb and her tongue automatically slips from her mouth to touch it; taste it.

"That hat..." she breathes. "You're evil..." she whispers and pulls away from him.

"And you're turned on..." he smiles, releasing her angelic face.

Sara grabs the bulge in his pants, making him gasp with surprise.

"We...we can't..." he stammers.

Her hand is now fully inside his pants, squeezing and rubbing him over his boxers, which are soaking wet.

"Oh..." she smiles. "I guess that I'm not the only one who's a little bit...excited."

He can't reply, he can't remember how to speak, not even the simplest of words.

When she reaches her hand inside his boxers, Gil notices her bottom lip quivering with anticipation.

A growl rumbles through his chest and out of his mouth as he pulls on Sara's hips, bringing her against him.

She whimpers desperately as her body jerks into him, she wants him to touch her; needs him to touch her.

He guides her around in between their two cars and moves her backwards until she's leaning against the passenger side door. His mouths collides with her neck and he kisses and sucks, knowing very well that he'll leave a mark.

Sara's free hand smoothly runs up his back and up into his unruly grey curls as she pulls his mouth firmer against her skin.

Gil moves his mouth to hers as he pushes her trousers and panties to the ground, and he raises his eyebrows when he feels how warm and sticky she is. Gil smiles as he watches a wave of pink rise up her chest and neck and into her cheeks. He holds his left hand to her lower back, to keep her steady, whilst he plunges two fingers inside her.

"What?..Gil..." she shrieks.

He smiles and slowly and pumps his finger further inside her.

"Ahh..." she moans, before grabbing his sex, hard.

"Sara..." he growls against her neck, before sucking on it.

He slips his thick fingers out of her, and slides over her clit before plunging back in, repeating the motion again and again. He then applies pressure, using his thumb, as his fingers explore her, searching for that one spot which will totally shatter her. Although he knows where to find it, he takes his time as she rocks against him, loving the feel of her.

Sara knows what's about to happen, she can feel it building up inside her, but she's not ready to release. She doesn't want this to be over yet. She manages to push his trousers and boxer to the ground, completely freeing him. Her hand works slowly over him and she starts to massage his pre-cum into his deep red and pulsating head.

He can't stop himself from thrusting into her hand, his sex knowing exactly where it's meant to be. He grunts and moves his finger furiously in search of her spot, now it's time.

When he finds it, he rubs over it, causing Sara to inhale sharply and her legs to buckle.

She plays him slowly, each squeeze and stroke becoming weaker as her climax begins.

"Ahh...Oh God." she cries. "Kiss me..." she pleads.

Their mouths collide in a wet frantic kiss. The kind of kiss which can only be described as earth shattering, The kind of kiss which makes knees go weak and causes heads to spin.

He thrusts into her limp hand and allows himself to let go. He breaks the kiss, intending it only to be for a second, so that he can look into her eyes during her orgasm. He finds them blank; staring off into the distance, yet staring into his soul at the same time. He could look at that face forever and never get bored of it, so serene and peaceful and full of unconditional love. Their lips lock together again and kiss softly until they're both fully recovered.

After a few minutes, Sara lifts her head from Gil's shoulder and smiles awkwardly.

"Wow... What's just happened?" she chokes out.

A cheeky schoolboy grin plays across his face. "We were... inappropriate."

"We could've been caught. We'd have been arrested and no doubt we'd lose our jobs..." whispers Sara, unable to believe their actions. "But that was so...good. Intense, but...oh wow."

"Yeah... Wow." smiles Gil.

"It's that...that damn hat..." stutters Sara.

"I've told you before, it's my lucky hat."

"So you wore it today hoping that this would happen? At a crime scene?"

"This isn't exactly a crime scene, honey."

"You know what I mean..."

He stares at her, smiling for a moment, before leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

"I wore this hat with hope of reminding you about the day and arousing you, just like you did to me earlier." he states. "Obviously it worked a little too well."

"Gee...ya think?" smirks Sara.

They stand in silence for a few minutes, still half naked and reluctant to break the intimate contact.

Gil doesn't know what's gotten in to him. He's never acted like this at a crime scene before and he's certainly never acted like this out in public.

"Screw it..." he growls.

He pulls Sara into a hard kiss; a desperate plea to go along with what's about to happen. His hands firmly grasp at her hips and he lifts her up, causing her to squeal against his mouth as she clasps her hands behind his head.

"God, I love you, Sara." he pants.

Sara can't move; can't speak. She know what's about to happen; she wants it to happen, but she knows it's wrong. She mumbles something as his mouth latches on to her neck, then she forgets what she was wanting to say. She's never pulled away from him before, there's no way she's going to start now.

He slowly lowers her down, sheathing himself inside her. When her legs wrap around his waist, her thighs holding her steady between him and her Denali, he starts to move inside her. He inner walls clamp down around him, making him a prisoner trapped by a searing hot hold, squeezing him until he thinks he might climax before her, before starting even. He takes a deep calming breath before pulling out of her, almost completely, and then slides all the way back in again. A smile crosses his face when he hears a moan escape Sara's swollen lips. A sound so sensual, so desperate, he can't help but thrust hard into her.

"M...more..." she mumbles, followed by more incoherent words.

"Sara..." he groans against her neck. "My Sara...Oh Sara."

She weakly palms her hands on his shoulders and pushes herself up to meet his every thrusts.

"Close." she pants. "I'm so close."

She starts to whimper and thrashes about wildly. One hand moves from his shoulder, falling heavily between their sweaty bodies, desperately searching for more pleasure.

"Okay, honey, okay." groans Gil, as he lifts Sara's arm back up over his shoulder and presses her harder against the car. His hand moves down to her centre to thumb her clit, applying the pressure which she so urgently requires.

Within seconds, her back arches up off the car and she cries out her husbands name repeatedly. She's held higher above him as he groans against her shoulder, the occasional sensual bite sending goosebumps shooting down her spine. She wants his mouth; needs his mouth to stop her from screaming with delight, but she's too high up, her mouth can't reach his as he's now tenderly kissing her collarbone.

"Mmm..." she cries, as she grinds her hips against him. "Ooh, aahhhh...Gil."

"Hmm..." he responds and thrusts harder.

Before Sara knows what she's doing, she clamps her jaw over the rim of his straw hat, which is still in place, and moans uncontrollably as another orgasm shoots through her.

Gil can feel her searing heat covering him and he can't take it. He holds her up against the car, and with one final thrust he empties himself, pouring everything he has into his wife.

She can feel his heat inside her, coursing through her, sending vibrations deep down into her core. Her mind goes blank, rainbow lights flash before her eyes and she falls weak in his arms. Although her strength is fading fast, she manages to move her mouth from the brim of his hat and she pulls his lips to hers and she kisses him passionately throughout their joint climax.

A few minutes later, as her head is now resting upon his shoulder, Sara drops her legs down from his hips, her thighs quivering from their recent workout, and she smiles up at him. She feels his heart thump faster in his chest and he places a feather light kiss to her temple.

"Mrs Grissom, you're a bad influence." he whispers.

"Me?" she asks innocently. "This is all your doing, buddy."

Suddenly, he's overwhelmed by love for this woman. The only women in the history of the world who he'd break all rules for and make love to her outside; at a crime scene; where anyone in the world could catch them out. The only woman he has ever made love to; the only woman he will make love to for the rest of his life.

"Without you, Sara, I wouldn't exist." he whispers "You're my heart, Sara. You are the heart of Mr Grissom and because of you I'm a better man. I love you so much, honey."

Sara swallows the lump in her throat. She's finding it hard to speak, what can she possibly say to him to compete with the beautiful words he's just spoke to her?

"I'm your heart, and you healed mine." she whispers "I... Gil, I love you, too. More than you will ever know."

He beams at her.

"Lets get dressed and cleaned up, and we'll head home. Maybe stop off for a bite to eat, I've worked up an appetite." he smirks.

"No, lets get dressed and cleaned up and head home, without stopping for a bite to eat. I just want to get you home."

"Deal."

Within minutes, Sara is sitting behind the wheel of her Denali, whilst Gil is behind the wheel of his. They both have their windows rolled down and are promising to see eachother soon. Sara is just about to pull away, infront of Gil, when she stops to look at what he's doing. He looking in the rear view mirror, frowning, unable to detect the reason he looks different. Sara laughs and looks away from him, but not before he spots her her smiling face.

"Sara...do you have any idea why there's a chunk missing out of my hat?" he asks, slightly annoyed.

"What? How did that happen?" she asks, playing innocent.

"I'm asking you."

"Errr...err..." she stammers. "I don't know, it's your hat."

"Hmm...?"

"See you at home, dear." she says, and slams on the gas.

She can't control her laughter as she drives home. She had no intention of ruining his Sex Hat, but her mouth was clenched so tightly over it, she accidentally (maybe on purpose) bit a hole in. The look on his face when he noticed the chunk out of his hat was priceless, she was hoping he wouldn't notice until sometime in the future. Her phone started ringing as she was driving along, still laughing, she clicked to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Grissom, I forgot to tell you, before you left, I love you."

Sara's heart fluttered.

"I love you, too."

"I'll see you soon, okay? I have a bone to pick with you."

"Really? I'm looking forward to it." she smirks. "See you soon."

"Bye, honey."

Sara smiles and presses a little harder on the gas, struggling to contain her excitement for her arrival home.

**The End**

**What did you think? I'm not the best smut writer but...hey.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lynne xx**


End file.
